


I Could Be Your Private Island

by gompadre



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gompadre/pseuds/gompadre
Summary: Kyungsoo and Jongin are the best of friends. Like, capital B and F, Best Friends. So they decide to take a birthday trip together to the Maldives, only to find out that the very cheap and enticing room they booked is the Lover's Nest, the resort's honeymoon suite. But as they say, "When in Rome..." right?





	I Could Be Your Private Island

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Reckless 82  
Warnings: Corniness. That's it. It's just super corny.

Day 1 - Jongin

Sunshine. Fresh air. Blue skies and even bluer waters. Jongin takes a deep breath, letting the ocean air fill his lungs. Okay, maybe Kyungsoo is right. A tropical retreat from the frigid, snow-laden winter of Seoul is exactly what they need; Jongin had suggested visiting the fjords of Iceland, but Kyungsoo had promptly refused to “freeze his ass off anywhere else.”

So here they are, getting out of the taxi for their one week stay at a resort in the Maldives. They’d been lucky, booking the last room available for a fair price through a bargain travel site (and with Kyungsoo’s basic English saving the day — Jongin hovered, mispronouncing everything with a frown until Kyungsoo shooed him away).

But maybe, just _maybe_, they should’ve used Naver translate for help. The woman at the front desk greets them with a bright smile and a hibiscus tucked behind her ear, typing in Kyungsoo’s name.

“Oh, congratulations,” she chirps, a flush tinting her cheeks deep red. “I hope you enjoy your stay at the Lover’s Nest.”

A minute of silence passes before Jongin’s brain catches up.

“Wait, what?” he sputters, shifting his backpack.

“The honeymoon suite, that’s what you booked,” she says, peering at the screen again.

Jongin bites his lip, looking at Kyungsoo, who looks equally bewildered. And then, because Jongin’s never had that much self-control, he bursts into laughter, crumpling onto the still baffled Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pokes his ribs (and pokes _hard_, which makes Jongin hiss), offering a barely controlled smile at the girl behind the desk. Jongin snorts, clapping a hand over his mouth when Kyungsoo shoots him a glare.

“We’ll, uh, we’d like to leave our stuff there, if that’s okay,” says Kyungsoo, ignoring Jongin’s spasmodic giggles.

She smiles and takes a pair of keys, jiggling them before she walks out. They follow her, luggage clacking on the pebbled path. That only makes Jongin’s giggles worse, because he knows his arm will feel the ghost of the vibration for hours. Kyungsoo shoots him another glare, but it’s easy to see that Kyungsoo’s trying his hardest to hold back his laughter, too.

Thankfully, the walk isn’t terribly long. The villa is to the left of a pair of identical boulders, tucked between lush palm fronds and broad-leafed alocasias that sway in the breeze. Jongin whistles, shielding his eyes from the sun with his hand so he can look at the pointed roof and wood-paneled walls. The woman hands Kyungsoo the keys with a smile before she sets off in a leisurely stroll.

Kyungsoo squints up at the many-petalled lamp that hangs above the entrance, walking up to the door with a sigh. He jiggles the key, hesitating with a sigh.

“I need to pee,” Jongin whispers, biting his lip when Kyungsoo turns around to glare at him.

“Should’ve gone at the airport,” he mumbles, opening the door.

Jongin pulls the luggage towards the door, dropping his backpack unceremoniously by the door before he rushes in; he kicks off his shoes, not caring where they land, as he runs to the bathroom.

Now relieved, he walks out of the bathroom, picking up his sneakers and putting them by the door with a sheepish grin in Kyungsoo’s direction before he turns to take in the room.

The honeymoon suite. Lover’s Nest. It’s not as cringe-worthy as he thought it would be. The bed is wide, white blankets neatly tucked, and a heart of rose petals takes up the center. Kyungsoo walks to stand next to it, staring at the rose petals with red ears. Jongin tiptoes over, looking at the things on the night stand.

“Condoms,” Jongin says stupidly, picking up the box to look closer before he puts it back. “And— oh.”

He starts to giggle, picking up one of the bottles.

“It’s tingly lube,” he snorts, showing it to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo groans, his neck flushing.

“I can’t believe I fucked up this bad,” he says, hiding his face.

“Oh come on, it’ll be fine. We’ve slept in the same bed before,” says Jongin, blushing a little. “I mean, yeah, we haven’t slept together when there’s a gallon of—” he pauses, leaning down to peer at the other bottle “Aloe Cadabra Piña Colada flavored lube on the table.”

Kyungsoo sputters, giggling as he walks around the bed to Jongin’s side.

“Wait, really?” he asks, taking the bottle to look at it. “Do you think it actually tastes like a piña colada?”

He pops open the cap and sniffs, raising his eyebrows.

“Lemme sniff,” says Jongin, leaning down to take a whiff. “Holy shit, it does.”

“I actually want to use this,” Kyungsoo whispers, bringing the bottle to his nose again.

“All these years we’ve known each other and you didn’t tell me you could self suck,” Jongin sucks his teeth. “I’m disappointed.”

Kyungsoo drops the bottle, ears red.

“What?” he squeaks.

“Only way you can use flavored lube is if—” Jongin pauses, his stomach churning at the thought of Kyungsoo with someone else. Not that Kyungsoo _has_ been with anyone else, but still…

“Oh shut up,” Kyungsoo smacks Jongin’s arm, picking up the bottle of lube to put it back on the table.

But now the silence is a little awkward. Kyungsoo scratches his neck, straightening the lube bottles and the box of condoms, so Jongin walks to the back and opens the doors, letting in a cool breeze. There are two lounge chairs on the back deck, and the L-shaped pools extends before him, and to the right—

“Oh shit,” he guffaws, walking out. “There’s a bed out here.”

“A what?” Kyungsoo asks, shuffling out to join him.

“A whole ass bed,” says Jongin, flopping onto it face first.

“Wow,” he hears Kyungsoo say, voice small with awe.

The bed dips with Kyungsoo’s weight, and Jongin melts when he feels Kyungsoo rest his head on the small of his back. He reaches blindly, finally finding Kyungsoo’s hand (and Kyungsoo, the ass, is giggling) and giving it a squeeze, their fingers laced together.

“Happy birthday, Kyungsoo,” Jongin whispers.

“Happy birthday to you too, my big dummy,” Kyungsoo says with a chuckle.

Jongin sucks his teeth, wiggling so Kyungsoo has to sit up. “Not a dummy.”

“Okay, big baby,” Kyungsoo teases.

Jongin whines, kicking his feet until Kyungsoo smacks the back of his thigh.

“Go shower so we can go to dinner,” Kyungsoo says.

“Isn’t it early for that?” Jongin asks, peeking up at Kyungsoo’s ruffled hair. Cute.

“That way you can have your three hour soak,” Kyungsoo huffs.

Jongin snorts. “You’re the one who likes long baths, hyung. Don’t pin that on me.”

“_Go_,” Kyungsoo grits, shoving Jongin’s ass.

Jongin lets the momentum take over, sliding off the bed with a dramatic groan. Once his knees hit the floor he peeks at Kyungsoo, but the smaller seems unimpressed, one eyebrow cocked as he waits for Jongin’s drama to end.

“Fine,” Jongin pouts. He stands up to go, but not before he sucks a really gross, wet kiss onto Kyungsoo’s cheek. Then he breaks into a run. Kyungsoo’s shouts of protest chase after him, but Jongin locks the bathroom door with a giggle.

Dinner is ridiculously romantic. _Not _that they’re dating, because they’re just besties, but the restaurant must have gotten word that they’re in the honeymoon suite because the setup is just…_too much._ More rose petals, little sprigs of jasmine between the candles (and yes, it’s candelit). Their view is of the ocean, which, despite the darkening sky, still looks jewel blue.

Kyungsoo sighs, resting his cheek in his hand.

“Never mind, it’s worth it,” Kyungsoo says, sounding incredibly dreamy.

Jongin reaches across the table to twine his fingers with Kyungsoo’s. Yeah, definitely worth it. Especially with the adorably blissed out face Kyungsoo has, candlelight shining along the rim of his glasses. He’s not sure if it’s his post-dinner lethargy that’s making him this sappy, but he’s pretty sure he’s never seen a more beautiful view, especially not when Kyungsoo breaks out his best heart-shaped smile.

“Definitely,” Jongin says, adding a sigh to the soft hush of the beach breeze.

Kyungsoo gives Jongin’s hand a squeeze, but just as he opens his mouth to say something, dessert arrives.

“Ooh,” his eyes widen, taking in the different plates; Kyungsoo, ever the foodie, convinced Jongin that they needed to try multiple desserts, and Jongin, who can never say no to Kyungsoo, balked a little but agreed. But now Jongin has regrets.

“I’m gonna have to double up my workouts just to get rid of this,” Jongin whines. Kyungsoo giggles, and Jongin shoots him a mock glare. “Oh sure, keep laughing. It’s easy when everything you eat just makes your ass fatter.”

He’s pretty sure Kyungsoo is blushing now, but the low light makes it hard to tell. Jongin beams anyway. He loves it when Kyungsoo is flustered.

“Dig in already!” Kyungsoo huffs, shoving a spoon into Jongin’s hand.

He hesitates, watching Kyungsoo first. There’s pineapple and pine nut torte, black sticky rice pudding with coconut cream, and mango lime tiramisu. Jongin’s doesn’t want to think about tomorrow morning. But the look on Kyungsoo’s face is worth it all anyway. The shorter waves his spoon around, finally settling on the torte. Kyungsoo sticks out his lower lip with an adorable frown when the cake only half breaks. Jongin helpfully holds the rest with his spoon, melting at Kyungsoo’s triumphant smile when he finally gets a spoonful free.

“Oh, mm,” Kyungsoo starts to chew before he can say anything else, another appreciative little moan making Jongin blush. “That’s really good, Nini, try it.”

“I’m gonna try all of them,” Jongin snorts, “eventually.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and licks his spoon clean. Jongin tries not to watch, but it’s hard not to when Kyungsoo’s pink tongue is trailing along the spoon, his lip catching on the rim. He tears his eyes away, because this vacation is _not_ for him to creepily watch his best friend. Right. He squares his shoulders and takes a spoonful of the tiramisu, resigned to the fact that this vacation might not be as relaxing as it should be.

Day 2 - Kyungsoo

They wake up early. Breakfast is quick (well, as quick as it can be when Jongin is still half asleep); Jongin takes a banana with him as they trudge to the entrance of the resort, the first bite forming a lump in his cheek as he peers at the crystalline water. Kyungsoo brushes a stray eyelash from Jongin’s cheek, giggling when Jongin gives him an appreciative grunt.

“The water will wake you up,” he chirps. “Hopefully.”

Jongin tries to glare at him, but the effect is ruined by his adorable munching, lips in a pout. A soothing breeze blows, even as the early morning sun warms the tops of their heads. Kyungsoo sighs, steadying Jongin’s hand as he takes a bite of the banana.

“Hey!” Jongin whines, moving the banana away, but it’s too late. “Get your own.”

Kyungsoo flutters his eyelashes, resting his cheek on Jongin’s shoulder as he pouts.

“But I don’t want a whole banana,” he mumbles, wrapping himself around Jongin’s arm for good measure. The younger huffs, but doesn’t move, taking an angry bite out of the fruit.

Kyungsoo is about to steal another bite when the car pulls up, plastered with decals of tropical fish and cyan waves. The driver steps out, waving.

“Kyungsoo Do?” he asks.

Kyungsoo nods, adjusting his swim trunks as he climbs in. Jongin follows, throwing one of his legs over Kyungsoo’s with a grin.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Kyungsoo grumbles, resting his hands on Jongin’s thigh.

The car ride is short, which Kyungsoo is grateful for because the driver is talkative, even when he finds out they can’t really understand him. Ten minutes later they arrive at one of the lagoons, cerulean water catching the morning sun.

“Nice,” Jongin says, throwing the banana peel into a garbage can by the road.

“The visibility is insane,” Kyungsoo whispers, walking to the water’s edge.

“Not that it matters to us,” Jongin says with a snort.

Kyungsoo pinches his left nipple, smiling when Jongin whines.

“Come on, he’s waiting for us,” he says; he takes Jongin by the hand, pulling him over to where the driver (and tour guide, apparently) wait for them.

“Sunscreen?” the guy asks. “You should apply it now, or keep the shirt.”

Kyungsoo slides his shirt off, folding it before he puts it in his bag.

“We already have it on,” he says.

With a nod, the guy lets them put on their snorkels and masks, hanging from their necks as they wade into the water. When it reaches their waist, he waves at them to put the mask and snorkel on, which they do, swimming into the blissfully cool water. The sun warms their backs, but the slosh of ocean water provides relief; besides, they’re much too engrossed following the tour guide’s pointing to care.

They’re near a small reef, clownfish darting out of the bright anemone; among the dizzying brightness they spot the sunset orange and blue stripes of angelfish, longnose hawkfish with its thin snout, triangular lagoon triggerfish with their comical black horns, and the psychedelic colors of the parrotfish. There are seahorses, a school of reef manta rays with smooth, spectacular wings, and in the distance, a pair of whitetip reef sharks.

By the time they come out of the water it’s nearing 11:00 AM; they’re exhausted, stomachs protesting their long stay in the water, but Jongin’s brilliant smile is enough to lift Kyungsoo’s spirits. They clamber into the car, fingers twined until they reach the resort entrance again. Jongin is first to get out of the car, extricating his long legs with more effort than he needs to. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, handing the driver a tip before he clambers out after Jongin.

“Hungry,” the taller whines.

“We should shower before we eat,” says Kyungsoo.

“Can we at least grab a snack or something?” Jongin grumbles.

“_Shower_, Jongin,” Kyungsoo giggles. “I promise you’ll feel better if you shower before you eat.”

Jongin groans, leaning his forehead against Kyungsoo’s shoulder as the smaller opens the door.

“Oh, we have sweets,” he says, instantly perking up. He pushes past Kyungsoo (gently, of course), and grabs Kyungsoo’s ass on the way in.

Kyungsoo squeaks and tries to swat Jongin’s arm, but Jongin’s too fast, grabbing the box of coconut and brown sugar rice cakes and darting out of Kyungsoo’s reach. Kyungsoo follows him out onto the deck, taking the rice cake that’s already in Jongin’s mouth. The taller tries to bite down harder, but that only makes it easier, the rest of the rice cake separating from his bite.

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo chirps.

Jongin grumbles something around his mouthful that Kyungsoo chooses to ignore. He nibbles on the rice cake, humming in appreciation at the warm sweetness of the brown sugar.

“These are good,” he says.

“Yah, I knew that when I _bit into my rice cake_,” Jongin grunts.

“I’m just making sure you don’t eat so many because I’m getting lunch once I shower,” Kyungsoo says in a sing-song.

Jongin sticks out his tongue at Kyungsoo and takes a savage bite out of another rice cake. He chews loudly, at least until Kyungsoo smacks his arm.

“Don’t be gross,” Kyungsoo hisses.

Jongin’s smile is smug and Kyungsoo fights the urge to smack him again. He decides against it, pinching Jongin’s cheek as he stands up. Of course, he forgets that Jongin is an enthusiastic ass smacker, so he groans before Jongin even lands the swat.

“So obnoxious,” he mutters.

Jongin makes no sign of having heard him. Kyungsoo hides his smile, taking a pair of underwear into the bathroom so he can shower. He pauses before he goes in, looking out at the silhouette of Jongin on the lounge chair, sucking the sugar off his fingers. He wrinkles his nose, giggling when Jongin does the same. Of course the dummy forgot about the salt of the ocean still on his fingers. With a shake of his head, he closes the bathroom door.

By the time he comes out of the shower, Jongin is fast asleep on the daybed, the grit of brine and sand drying on his legs. Kyungsoo sighs, a sweet smile on his lips as he kisses Jongin’s forehead, patting his still wet hair back.

“I’ll be back,” he whispers, but Jongin doesn’t hear him, sighing in his sleep.

He’s only out for about an hour. The restaurant is a bit of a walk, but he doesn’t mind, humming under his breath as he strolls. The staff is surprised that he’s there to pick up food, no doubt used to guests ordering in, but soon Kyungsoo has the food in hand, ambling along the road until the sun starts to feel too heavy; he picks up the pace, sticking to the shade of the palm trees until he’s back in their villa. He walks in, shoes off, key on the entry table, and the bag with food, too. He’s so engrossed in making his way to the outside deck that he doesn’t see Jongin. And Jongin doesn’t see him.

Kyungsoo is the first to realize he’s not alone. He sees a naked Jongin, toweling his hair dry, casually making his way towards the closet. Naked. Very, definitely, absolutely naked. Kyungsoo licks his lips, drinking in the sight of Jongin’s muscled arms and abs, already darkened to a richer shade of gold by the Maldivian sun. Long legs and long strides, and Jongin’s junk. It’s not that Kyungsoo hasn’t ever seen Jongin naked before, but it’s always been in flashes, or while surrounded by other people at the jjimjilbangs. Now he’s seeing Jongin in all his naked glory in the privacy of their honeymoon suite. He peeks at Jongin’s crotch again, pleasantly surprised to see that Jongin trims his pubes, before he looks up. And Jongin screams.

“Fuck, Kyungsoo, when did you get in here?” he asks, cursing when the towel slips from his hands. He picks it up and bundles it into a ball, covering himself up.

“Me what?” Kyungsoo asks, because his brain always helpfully short circuits when he’s in compromising situations. “Oh, I just got here.” And because he’s an idiot, he adds, “You’re naked.”

Jongin blushes, eyes wide.

“Because I _showered_,” he says, “And I didn’t think you would get back anytime soon.”

He opens the closet, reaching in for whatever his hand finds first. Kyungsoo tilts his head, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s more to the left,” he starts, “wait, my left, sorry.”

Jongin lets out an exasperated sigh.

“Can I, uh, get dressed?” he asks, nodding towards the outside deck.

“Right. Yes, absolutely,” Kyungsoo says, chuckling nervously.

He makes his way outside, ears burning, before he flops onto the bed. But nearly suffocating himself with the clean linen of the sheets does nothing to get rid of the image of Jongin’s naked body. He keeps revisiting the length of Jongin’s legs, the deep pink of the head of Jongin’s dick, his tanned abs. Yeah, not a good train of thought. Blood rushes south, and Kyungsoo groans. The bed dips, which sends Kyungsoo scrambling to sit up.

“Aren’t you going to eat?” Jongin asks.

Kyungsoo sputters, ears burning. His stomach rumbles, in case he’d forgotten his hunger.

“Right, yeah, let’s eat,” he squeaks, shuffling away from Jongin as fast as he can. 

Day 3 - Jongin

Jongin is on the lounge chair, sunglasses obscuring his eyes and bathing shorts hiked up as far as he can get them. Kyungsoo walks across the deck in shorts. Super short shorts that are striped white, gray, and black, his ass bouncing with each step, and Jongin’s grateful he remembered his sunglasses so he can stare, lips parting when Kyungsoo bends over to put a cup by the pool’s edge. Well, it’s only fair, he thinks, after Kyungsoo saw his dick yesterday. The thought makes him blush, but he brushes it away, leaning his head back on the chair.

“Did you put on sunscreen?” Kyungsoo asks, dipping his foot into the pool.

Jongin hums in affirmation, stretching lazily.

“Put some on my back, yeah?” Kyungsoo skips over, kneeling beside Jongin’s chair, bottle in hand.

Jongin takes it, squirting sunscreen onto his hand and rubbing it onto Kyungsoo’s already warm skin. Kyungsoo hisses at the cold, but relaxes when Jongin massages it warm, spreading it in circles on the rest of Kyungsoo’s back.

“Good to go,” Jongin chirps.

“Now you.”

“I put some on—”

“Not on your back, turn around,” Kyungsoo chides, sitting on the floor while Jongin grumbles.

“Fine, mom.”

Kyungsoo smacks Jongin’s arm, squirting the cold sunscreen right onto Jongin’s back.

“Fuck, you know it’s cold,” Jongin grits through his teeth, back arching.

Kyungsoo only giggles, applying the sunscreen across Jongin’s back.

“Done,” he chirps, getting up.

Jongin turns and lands a resounding smack on Kyungsoo’s ass, grinning when Kyungsoo yelps.

“I was gonna invite you to the pool but now I’m not,” Kyungsoo hisses, rubbing his ass. “This is my pool now.”

Jongin raises an eyebrow.

“Is that so?” he purrs.

Kyungsoo gulps, inching away from Jongin, but Jongin is faster, hoisting Kyungsoo into his arms and rushing to the pool. Kyungsoo screams, clinging to the slippery, sun-warmed skin of Jongin’s back as Jongin runs into the turquoise water.

“It’s cold— _fuck, Jongi—_” Kyungsoo is cut off by Jongin, who drops him into the water with a shit-eating grin.

Kyungsoo comes up gasping, pushing dripping hair out of his eyes before he growls, trying to pull Jongin under. Except Jongin’s stance is rock solid, so all Kyungsoo does is pull and curse and fall back underwater. He comes up sputtering, hands balled up into fists.

“Why are so in shape?” he spits, trying to pull Jongin under by the wrists.

Jongin only giggles. With one last mumbled ‘asshole,’ Kyungsoo pulls at the waistband of Jongin’s pants, but realizes what he’s doing, flush creeping up his neck when he sees (the top edge) of Jongin’s pubes, and lets go. Which, ouch. Jongin curses when the waistband snaps with a wet slap, stinging his skin.

“Sorry,” says Kyungsoo, but he’s giggling, walking backwards to get away from Jongin.

Jongin is too fast. He walks over, but ducks under the water and knocks Kyungsoo over again, coming up for air when Kyungsoo topples, feet up.

“Okay, okay! Truce!” Kyungsoo sputters when he resurfaces.

Jongin shakes the water out of his eyes, pouting pensively.

“But I’m winning,” he purrs.

Kyungsoo groans, throwing himself onto Jongin in a dramatic hug.

“Please,” he pouts, resting his cheek on Jongin’s chest.

And Jongin’s heart can’t help but skip a beat. He has half a mind to kiss Kyungsoo, a chlorine-filled smooch on Kyungsoo’s soft lips, but instead he smacks Kyungsoo’s ass, laughing when Kyungsoo yelps.

“Fine, it’s your pool now, I don’t want it anymore,” he huffs.

Kyungsoo hoists himself onto the deck, a teasing glint in his eyes. And Jongin, always ready with brilliant ideas, decides to pull Kyungsoo back into the water by his bathing suit. He hooks his fingers into the waistband and tugs, gasping when the only thing to go down is the shorts. Kyungsoo bare ass, pale now against the tan line of his waist, glistens with the pool water that laps at his cheeks.

A moment of frozen silence, then Kyungsoo screeches, dunking himself back into the water.

“What were you doing?” he hisses, pulling his shorts up.

“T-trying to pull you back down,” Jongin says in a small voice.

“By my _pants_?” Kyungsoo squeaks.

“Well I wouldn’t really call them pants,” Jongin mumbles, giving Kyungsoo a bashful smile when Kyungsoo scowls.

“Shut up,” he snaps, ears red.

“It’s only fair, anyway,” Jongin says, folding his arms across his chest. “You saw me naked yesterday.”

“By _accident_,” Kyungsoo protests.

“You didn’t exactly look away either.”

Kyungsoo opens his mouth, but closes it when he realizes there’s nothing he _can_ say. His ears and neck are flushed, avoiding Jongin’s triumphant smirk.

“Did you want to measure? Cause I’m bigger than you, that’s a fact,” he continues, his grin growing when Kyungsoo gives him an incredulous look.

“You’re 25, not 15,” Kyungsoo hisses. “But I’ve got more girth,” he adds under his breath.

“Mm, no, I’m pretty sure I’m just bigger,” Jongin insists.

“You’re longer, I’m thicker,” Kyungsoo says through gritted teeth.

“Prove it,” Jongin says, waggling his eyebrows.

“I am _not_ whipping out my dick for this,” he says, rolling his eyes.

“Why not?” Jongin asks, hooking his thumb into his waist band.

Kyungsoo blanches, eyes flicking down towards Jongin’s crotch before looking back up with wide eyes.

“Absolutely not,” he scoffs, but he starts when Jongin comes close.

“It’s only fair,” Jongin croons, slipping his fingertips under the elastic of Kyungsoo’s shorts. He lets his fingertips rest there, pressed against the soft skin of Kyungsoo’s hip.

“Fine, you’re bigger,” Kyungsoo huffs, flicking Jongin’s hand.

Jongin giggles and pinches Kyungsoo’s nipple. He doesn’t bother jumping out of Kyungsoo’s reach, scrunching his nose in pain when Kyungsoo lands a stinging slap on Jongin’s upper arm.

“You’re ridiculous,” Kyungsoo mutters.

Jongin doesn’t deny it. Especially because he’s tempted to grab the waistband of Kyungsoo’s shorts again. Just another peek of Kyungsoo’s gorgeous, wonderfully plump asscheeks. He doesn’t; he just takes a step back and leans against the edge of the pool. Kyungsoo starts to clamber out of the pool, the wet fabric of his swimming shorts clinging to his ass. Jongin tries to bite back a smile, but averts his eyes, his ears burning. He _has_ to stop being a perv.

But then Kyungsoo peeks at him over his shoulder, with his ass jutting out, bent over the edge. There’s a little frown marring his forehead, but a mischievous (but ridiculously cute) smile playing on his lips.

Before Jongin even realizes what’s going on, Kyungsoo kicks out; a tidal wave of pool water splashes Jongin’s face, gets into his nose. He doesn’t even have time to put his hands up.

“Guess that big dick couldn’t protect you from a little splash huh,” Kyungsoo teases.

Jongin coughs and wipes the water from his face. “It’s only because my massive dong is trapped by these puny swim trunks,” he mutters.

He hears Kyungsoo dissolve into sputtering giggles and peeks between his fingers. Of _course_ Kyungsoo’s all pink-cheeked and heart-smiles; Jongin’s heart does a little fluttering tap-dance of delight.

“And to think I’ve been sleeping next to such a threat each night. What if your dick just popped out and crushed me in my sleep?” Kyungsoo jokes, but he’s such a mess of giggles he struggles to finish.

And Jongin can’t help it either. He snorts, but laughter follows, uncontrollable as he bumps into Kyungsoo.

“J-just be grateful,” Jongin sputters, “that it’s never split your ass in half.”

Kyungsoo’s ears are beet red, but their giggles don’t subside. “I think that’s Baekhyun’s thing.”

Jongin takes a step towards the pool edge, but his laughter makes him clumsy and he slips, splashing into the pool. It only takes a second for him to get back on his feet, but of course Kyungsoo’s laugh is worse, all heart-shaped smiles and crescent eyes. Jongin tries to look mad, but it’s impossible when Kyungsoo looks like that.

“W-we should get ready for the spa,” Kyungsoo manages between his giggles.

Jongin narrows his eyes at Kyungsoo; he’s not sure if he wants to keep teasing him, or if he should just listen to Kyungsoo. He decides to let it be, nodding when Kyungsoo waves at him to get out of the pool. The shorter starts to climb out, but his foot slips on the edge and he falls—

Right into Jongin’s arms. He can feel Kyungsoo’s heart beat, but he knows his own is beating just as loudly because Kyungsoo’s clinging to him, their lips a mere inch apart. It’s as if time is suspended for this split second, as corny as it sounds. His eyes dart from Kyungsoo’s wide eyes to his parted lips, and he leans a little bit, close enough for their noses to touch. He doesn’t know what’s come over him, but there’s something about the lushness of Kyungsoo’s lips that seems extra irresistible and he _wants_ to taste, even if he has to play it off later as curiosity. They’ve kissed before, but it was once when Kyungsoo was seventeen (and Jongin sixteen), and they’d both brushed it off as horny teenage boldness. He hugs Kyungsoo closer, his lips about to brush against Kyungsoo’s—

“We really need to go,” Kyungsoo squeaks, nearly slipping back into the water when he pushes himself away from Jongin.

He takes a deep breath, because the panic in Kyungsoo’s voice is unmistakable. He’s definitely fucked up now. Kyungsoo eyes him warily, but after a second he climbs out of the pool and waits.

“Like, today, bighead,” he jokes, but it doesn’t quite soothe the agitation in his eyes.

“You’re the one who always takes forever,” Jongin retorts. He climbs out of the pool, heart hammering when Kyungsoo comes closer.

“I guess it’s a good thing I’ll have a head start then,” Kyungsoo murmurs.

Before Jongin can react, Kyungsoo shoves him back into the pool, shrieking a giggle as he runs to the bathroom. He hoists himself out of the pool again and sits on the edge. A moment of shocked silence, but then the relief floods him and he starts to laugh. At least he knows he didn’t fuck up their friendship. Yet.

Day 4 - Kyungsoo

“Would you like the private sauna?” the woman at the front desk asks.

“P-private?” Kyungsoo sputters, owl-eyed.

“Well, you’re coming from the honeymoon suite, no?” she asks, completely oblivious to the panic that is already making Kyungsoo sweat buckets.

“We’ll take it,” Jongin says before Kyungsoo can react.

“We what?” he hisses.

“That way we don’t have to worry about sharing with other people,” Jongin says, entirely too nonchalant.

Kyungsoo wants to scream that he _wants_ other people around, a buffer between himself a naked, sweaty Jongin. But it’s too late. She’s giving them a room key and locker keys with a pleasant smile before waving them inside.

“I don’t mind the other people, y’know,” Kyungsoo sputters, jumping when Jongin touches the small of his back.

Jongin gives him a curious look, but the look is gone when he shakes his head.

“Are you scared of me now?” Jongin jokes. “I’m not gonna bite your ass, I’m not Baekhyun.”

Kyungsoo blushes, because he actually _would_ like it very much if Jongin bit his ass, among other things. To keep himself from thinking about that, he focuses on opening the door, averting his eyes at the sight of other naked men. He’s not a prude, but most of these men are too buff, and too white, pink with the sun. It’s not something he likes to look at. Jongin is close behind, catching Kyungsoo by the elbow when he goes the wrong way.

“Row E,” he says softly, pulling Kyungsoo in.

Thankfully there’s an old man there, folding his wrinkled pants with comical grunts. Jongin meets Kyungsoo’s eyes, biting back a laugh, and Kyungsoo smacks his arm.

“Be nice,” he hisses, opening his locker.

Moment of truth. Jongin starts to undress beside him, muscles rippling as he pulls off his shirt, and Kyungsoo takes a quick peek before he takes off his own shirt, cheeks warm. He gets tangled in his pants, giggling when Jongin has to steady him, but he finally pulls them off. His underwear comes next; he shivers, cold air making his skin prickle. Jongin hands him one of the towels, the other already wrapped around his waist. Kyungsoo takes it, wrapping it around himself and shivering again.

“Let’s go, I’m cold,” he mumbles.

Jongin closes their lockers, fingers to Kyungsoo’s waist as Kyungsoo passes him by, and Kyungsoo tries to control the shudder that runs down his spine.

Their room is down the hall, after a left turn, then a right. The wood paneled walls smell of sweet cedar. To the left is a window, fogged with steam, but Kyungsoo can make out the abstract shape of bamboo stalks clustered between gray pebbles.

“Wow, I’m already sweating,” Jongin jokes, pushing his hair back before he sits in the middle of the bench, legs spread wide. Kyungsoo curses himself for looking at Jongin’s crotch, heart flipping when the towel flap teases at dark hair and the outline of Jongin’s dick.

So he sits next to Jongin, staring at the clouds of steam that make his eyesight worse. But the heat is wonderful, lulling him to a state of pliant relaxation, slumping on the wall. And yet, because he loves to suffer, he tilts his head just enough to get a good look at Jongin, whose eyes are closed.

Kyungsoo stares at the rivulets of sweat on Jongin’s chest, and feels a stab of jealously in his stomach. He scoffs, knocking his head back against the wall. Stupid, being jealous of a sweat droplet because it gets to travel down Jongin’s divine abs. But then he’s back to staring at the rise and fall of Jongin’s breath, the flex of muscle under golden skin when Jongin shifts the sit a little higher, and the towel slides down a notch, revealing the dark line of Jongin’s pubes. Kyungsoo sighs, his eyes following the seam of the towel, wishing it would fall open just a little more.

“You’ve been staring a lot,” Jongin’s soft voice ruptures Kyungsoo’s reverie.

Kyungsoo coughs, choking on his own spit as the heat floods his face.

“What? No I haven’t. You know how my eyesight is,” he mumbles, absentmindedly rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Jongin gives him a caustic look, sitting up straight.

“I know you well enough to know that this staring is different,” says Jongin.

Kyungsoo folds his arms across his chest, squirming when the sweat that runs down his back begins to tickle. He stares at the whorls of the wood planks, hoping Jongin will just let it be. But of course, he does not.

“Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo sighs, closing his eyes.

“I want to blow you,” he says.

The silence that follows is grating, but Kyungsoo doesn’t dare open his eyes.

“You what?”

“I want to suck you off, Jongin, okay?” Kyungsoo grits, opening his eyes to glare at Jongin but—

But Jongin isn’t angry. There’s wonder in his eyes, his lips slightly parted as he stares at Kyungsoo, eyes drifting to Kyungsoo’s lips.

“Really?”

Kyungsoo curses. The lust in Jongin’s eyes makes him nervous, so he looks away.

“Then—” Jongin pauses to lick his lips, shifting closer, “then why don’t you?”

He knows he’s giving Jongin a really bug-eyed look, but he can’t help it. His heart is beating at a gallop and the heat of the sauna feels extra stifling.

“Really?” he whispers, eyes flitting to the seam of Jongin’s towel then back to Jongin’s face.

Jongin doesn’t answer. Well, he _does_, but with a kiss, a hot, sweaty, tongue-filled kiss. Kyungsoo’s moan of surprise is stifled, but Jongin’s isn’t, a breathy sigh accompanied by a flutter of eyelashes when they pull apart. Kyungsoo chases after his lips, stopping when Jongin giggles. He slips his hand under Jongin’s towel, fingers caressing Jongin’s thick hair before he fondles Jongin’s balls. And Jongin, much to Kyungsoo’s delight, leans back against the wall, neck exposed to the warm light. He’s almost giddy as he pulls the towel off, watching it fall onto Jongin’s thighs before falling open. Kyungsoo licks his lips, kneeling between Jongin’s legs with his hands on Jongin’s thighs. He looks up at Jongin through his lashes, breath hitching at the sight of Jongin, languid and glowing in the heat.

Sweat pearls on Jongin’s skin. Kyungsoo shifts, tongue flat as he licks up Jongin’s abdomen. Jongin shudders, muscles flexing under Kyungsoo’s tongue; it makes Kyungsoo moan softly, lapping at the expanse of sun-browned skin. Jongin tastes of clean skin and the salt of sweat, with a hint of grapefruit from the hotel soap. Kyungsoo licks his way down, pulling Jongin’s foreskin back before he sucks the head into his mouth, moaning softly at the feeling of the velvety head on his tongue. He suckles the head, closing his eyes as he wraps his lips around the shaft. He hollows his cheeks, gentle suction because he’s hesitant, but the slow, soft sucking is enough to make Jongin start to harden in his mouth, fingers curling into Kyungsoo’s hair accompanied by contented sighs.

He feels emboldened; he moans softly as he sucks the head, sinking down the shaft until the head hits the back of his throat. When he swallows, Jongin twitches, scooting his hips forward. Kyungsoo’s eyes flutter to a close, setting a steady pace as he bobs his head, hollowing his cheeks. He pauses, tongue curling around the head before he laps at the slit. Open-mouthed, sloppy kisses, tracing the seam of head and shaft with his tongue, before he sucks the foreskin softly. When Jongin twitches and moans and gasps that it’s too much, Kyungsoo licks and kisses his way down the shaft, sucking one of Jongin’s balls into his mouth. Jongin’s strangled moan makes Kyungsoo’s dick twitch; he sucks the other into his mouth, guiding it with his tongue, his cheeks hot at the lewd wet sounds. Jongin’s legs fall open farther, and Kyungsoo traces the inner seam of Jongin’s legs with his fingertips.

One more suck, and he sits back, taking in the sight of Jongin, splayed on the bench, hair plastered to his forehead by the sweat and humidity. He’d been resting his head on the wall, neck exposed, but when Kyungsoo stops he looks down, lips parted as he gave Kyungsoo a baffled look.

“Why’d you stop?” he asks, pumping his dick twice before he rests his hand on his abs.

“I just wanted to enjoy the view,” Kyungsoo grumbles, pressing his lips to the slit before Jongin can say anything else. He lets the precum gloss his lips, tip of his tongue darting out to clean it off. His tongue teases Jongin’s head, and the other whines, moving his hand to his shaft.

“I always imagined you could do amazing things with your mouth,” Jongin says, pausing to sigh when Kyungsoo starts to suck, eyes half-closed at the sensation of the head hitting the back of Kyungsoo’s throat. “I never thought I’d get to feel it,” Jongin finishes, his voice so breathy it makes Kyungsoo’s ears get hot.

Kyungsoo can only moan in response; he closes his eyes, reveling in the ache of his jaw, in Jongin’s soft moans and sighs. At least, until he feels Jongin caress his cheek. He flutters his eyes open, feeling the heat in his cheeks when Jongin lets out a lust-heavy sigh.

“Just the head,” he says, wincing when Kyungsoo sits back, dick slipping out his mouth with an obscenely wet sound.

“Are you sure?” Kyungsoo asks, giggling when his voice comes out rough. He licks his lips, a failed attempt to clean them, and they feel swollen under his tongue, spit-slick. Jongin bites his bottom lip, dragging his thumb across Kyungsoo’s lips, then bends down for a kiss. Kyungsoo inhales sharply, unable to help the whimper when Jongin’s tongue coaxes its way into Kyungsoo’s mouth.

When they pull apart, Jongin purrs, “I’m sure.”

Kyungsoo swallows hard and waits for Jongin to sit up again. He braces himself on Jongin’s thighs, sucking the head into his mouth and starting a steady rhythm of rough, sloppy sucks, spit dripping onto his chin.

Jongin wraps his fingers around his shaft, matching Kyungsoo’s sucks as he pumps his dick. Their eyes meet, and Kyungsoo feels heat creep up his neck because he’s _sucking his best friend’s dick_ but the blissed out look on Jongin’s face when Kyungsoo tongues the slit makes that thought vanish. Or at least, it’s banished to the back of Kyungsoo’s mind, enough for him to whimper when Jongin tenses.

“I’m close,” Jongin whimpers, quickening the pumps of his hand.

But Kyungsoo slows down, lips wrapped around the very tip, tongue teasing between the gentle sucking. When Jongin hisses, Kyungsoo sucks a little harder, his surprise cut off by the spurt of hot cum in his mouth. He pulls off, blushing as he pushes some of the cum of his mouth with his tongue; but Jongin’s still cumming, and it lands in streaks across Kyungsoo’s cheek, his lips, mixing with the spit and cum on his chin. He cups a hand under his chin, ears aflame as the cum drips onto his hand, heavy and hot.

“Shit,” Jongin groans; he presses his dick to Kyungsoo’s mouth, sighing when Kyungsoo licks and kisses it gently. A little more cum spurts onto Kyungsoo’s tongue. “You look so beautiful.”

The heat spreads to Kyungsoo’s ears and he averts his eyes, but naturally his gaze lands on the cum pooling in the palm of his hand, still hot and sticky. Jongin slides to the floor next to him, pulling Kyungsoo in for a kiss before Kyungsoo can splutter a protest. His hot tongue cleans the cum off Kyungsoo’s lips, pushing it into Kyungsoo’s mouth and Kyungsoo can only part his lips and accept, eyes fluttering to a close when Jongin kisses him with tongue, tasting himself. When Jongin sits back, wiping a streak of cum off Kyungsoo’s cheek, he groans.

“You’re making a mess,” he whines.

Jongin wipes the other streak off, smearing it across Kyungsoo’s lips; Kyungsoo squawks, but he can’t bat Jongin’s hand away when his hand is still full of cum.

“If you’d swallowed it would be less of a mess,” Jongin says, wiggling his eyebrows. “But don’t worry, I’ll swallow.”

“You what?” Kyungsoo squeaks, but Jongin takes his hand and licks the cum off. “Th-that’s—”

“Hot?” Jongin asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

Kyungsoo can only giggle, his ears hot. He licks the mess of cum off his lips that Jongin left, then touches Jongin’s nipple.

“Stand up, hyung,” Jongin says, brushing Kyungsoo’s hand away.

“But—”

“But nothing. My nipples are sensitive right now, I should be doing that to you.”

And he does, tweaking Kyungsoo’s left nipple. Kyungsoo giggles and shies away, but stands. Before he can react, Jongin pulls his towel off, eyes aglow with lust at the sight of Kyungsoo’s hard-on.

“You’re going to suck me off?” Kyungsoo asks.

“If that’s what you want,” Jongin whispers, settling between Kyungsoo’s legs.

“I do,” Kyungsoo murmurs.

Jongin doesn’t waste any time, pulling Kyungsoo’s foreskin back to suck the head into his mouth. Kyungsoo bites his knuckles, holding back his moans as Jongin sucks. He closes his eyes, his fingers entwined in the damp, sweaty mess that is Jongin’s hair. He’s pretty sure he’s hurting Jongin but Jongin doesn’t protest and Kyungsoo’s too on edge to ease up.

But he also wants to try something. He adjusts his hands, makes sure his feet a squarely planted on the hot floor, and tries an experimental thrust. Jongin takes it in stride, his eyelashes fluttering as he adjusts and relaxes. The sensation of his dick hitting the back of Jongin’s throat makes Kyungsoo keen. It’s too much, he doesn’t want to cum just yet. Jongin opens one eye and Kyungsoo almost huffs at the smug glint. He has half a mind to keep going, but he flicks Jongin’s ear instead.

The younger almost chuckles, the vibration of his attempted laugh making Kyungsoo dig his fingers into Jongin’s scalp. Jongin starts to suck again, snaking his right hand down Kyungsoo’s hip until it rests on Kyungsoo’s asscheek. He squeezes it once, then trails his fingers down to Kyungsoo’s hole. Kyungsoo sucks in his breath, throwing his head back when Jongin starts to tease his hole.

“You’re gonna make me cum,” Kyungsoo whines.

Jongin stops sucking, chin covered in spit and lips swollen when he pulls off. “Isn’t that what I should be trying to do?” he asks.

Kyungsoo opens his mouth to retort, but Jongin’s tongue is curling around his head, tracing the ridge, the slit, sucking the head into his mouth. He pulls off again, kissing his way down Kyungsoo’s shaft to suck on Kyungsoo’s balls; his finger is still teasing, still circling Kyungsoo’s hole. Sweat pearls on the small of his back, down his neck, the heat of the sauna coupling with the heat of his impending orgasm.

It only takes Jongin’s lips against the head of his dick again, a gentle suck, for Kyungsoo to cum. His moan is breathy, thighs trembling as he cums into Jongin’s mouth, down his throat. He sways a little, a soft chuckle escaping his lips when Jongin grips his thighs. The younger pulls off, licking his lips and the slit of Kyungsoo’s dick before he looks up at him.

“See? No mess,” he quips, quirking an eyebrow.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo groans; he lets his knees give way, giggling when he hears Jongin’s _oof_ when the younger catches him.

“A little warning would’ve been nice, hyung,” Jongin grunts; he lands a stinging slap on Kyungsoo’s right asscheek and giggles when Kyungsoo whines.

“You always catch me,” Kyungsoo sighs. His cheek is smushed on Jongin’s chest, sticky with sweat, but he doesn’t care, not even with the extra heat of Jongin’s body.

“Mm, you’re right,” Jongin said, pressing a wet kiss to Kyungsoo’s temple, “I do.”

They sit quietly for moment, their tired limbs soaking in the heat and each other. Jongin is kneading his thighs, his cheek resting on Kyungsoo’s head, until Kyungsoo finally stirs.

“We should probably go back to the room now,” he sighs.

He feels Jongin smile, thumb stroking the inside of Kyungsoo’s knee.

“If that’s what you want.”

“We’re so sweaty,” Kyungsoo whines and wrinkles his nose.

“That’s kind of the point of a sauna, hyung,” Jongin chuckles, flinching when Kyungsoo sits back to glare at him.

“We can cuddle on the outdoor bed, I want to shower,” Kyungsoo huffs.

“Okay, _fine_,” Jongin groans, moaning dramatically as he gets up.

“You need to hang out less with Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo jokes, “I don’t appreciate the sass.” He holds up his hands, giggling when Jongin pulls him up with too much force.

“What fun would that be?” Jongin asks.

Kyungsoo squeaks, because Jongin has trapped him in a sweaty embrace, pressing wet kisses to his cheek. “Stop!”

Jongin blows a raspberry on his nose before he lets go, cackling at the annoyed look Kyungsoo gives him. He ducks Kyungsoo’s blow and picks up the towels, pulling Kyungsoo close to tie one around his waist. Kyungsoo lets him, heat rushing to his ears again because they really, honestly, truly sucked each other’s dicks just now. Yeah. That happened. He busies himself tying Jongin’s towel, head bowed as he turns to leave. Yet Jongin catches his wrist, sudden enough for it to smart.

“Do you regret what we did?” Jongin asks, his voice so low Kyungsoo almost doesn’t hear him.

“W-what?” Kyungsoo gives him a wide-eyed look. “No! I wanted this. I… I enjoyed it. A lot.”

Jongin licks his lip and something in his eyes softens. “Good.”

He presses a chaste kiss to Kyungsoo’s lips, then opens the door. Kyungsoo walks out, hoping he doesn’t look like he just sucked his friend’s dick with the thirst of a man in the desert finding his first drink of water after three weeks. He’s sweaty and flushed, self-conscious as he pushes back the strands of hair that are plastered to his forehead.

“Relax, Soo,” Jongin whispers, taking one long stride to press himself against Kyungsoo’s back. “You look like you came out of a sauna, that’s all.”

“Right,” he mumbles. He relaxes a little (a _little_), until they reach their lockers. Because his reflection is wrecked, lips swollen, pupils wide, his hair sticking up in all directions. He definitely looks like he’d just sucked a dick.

“Fuck,” he mutters.

“Hm?”

He gives Jongin a panicked look, gesturing to himself. “It’s _super_ obvious.”

And now that he’s looking at Jongin, so does he. Tousled hair, dewy skin, a look of post-orgasmic languor that makes his eyes twinkle, his lips pink and still a touch swollen. The rush of heat to his ears is instant and he groans.

“Stop thinking about it,” Jongin mutters. Then his lips twist into a wry smile. “Well, _no_, don’t stop thinking about it, but stop thinking everyone knows. We’re just two incredibly good-looking guys coming out of a _very_ invigorating sauna.”

Kyungsoo slaps Jongin’s arm and huffs because Jongin only laughs. Jerk. But then Jongin’s laugh turns into a bashful smile, as if what they did just sunk in in that moment, and Jongin blushes and gnaws at his lip.

“Well now I want the _invigorating_ privacy of our honeymoon suite,” Kyungsoo says; he tries for a sexy purr, but he’s pretty sure it sounds like a timid squeak.

Jongin laughs anyway, bumping his bare shoulder against Kyungsoo’s, and even that tiny bit of skin against sticky, sweaty skin is enough to make Kyungsoo blush. They dress between shy looks, their cheeks and ears red, until Jongin wobbles and collides with Kyungsoo.

“Sometimes I hate that I sweat so much,” he grumbles.

Kyungsoo chuckles, wrapping his hands around Jongin’s bicep to keep him steady. That the flex of muscle makes him hot in the cheeks is tangential, though it is a little embarrassing. Jongin grunts in appreciation and taps Kyungsoo on the ass.

“Save it for the bedroom,” Kyungsoo hisses.

Jongin only smirks, pulling Kyungsoo along. They drop off their keys at the front desk and stroll out onto the road, setting a leisurely pace. At first the silence is a little tense, but then Jongin slings an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders and pulls him close.

“I know you hate sweat but will you indulge me right now?” Jongin teases; he presses a quick kiss to Kyungsoo’s temple for good measure.

“I don’t mind _your_ sweat,” Kyungsoo mumbles.

“Hm?”

“Nothing,” Kyungsoo says too quickly; Jongin narrows his eyes at him, but doesn’t press it.

They pick up the pace only because the sun weighs on their head, and the sweat of the outdoors starts to mix with the sweat of the sauna until their shirts are plastered to their skin. With great reluctance, Jongin unentangles himself from their embrace and plucks the shirt away from his chest. Which makes Kyungsoo just a little bit sad, because the sweat had painted the fabric against the curve of Jongin’s pecs, his nipples, the washboard of his abs.

But luckily their villa is just past the trio of twisting palms. They sprint until they’re under the shade of the entrance while Kyungsoo fumbles with the keys.

“I call first dibs on the shower,” Jongin yelps, squeezing into the room the instant Kyungsoo opens the door. He doesn’t even have time to register Jongin’s words before the bathroom door is already closed.

He huffs and rolls his eyes. “What a baby.”

In the time it takes Jongin to shower, Kyungsoo’s made himself comfortable on the daybed, munching on pineapple cookies. The sight of Jongin’s naked ass makes him freeze mid-munch, the lump of half-chewed cookie in his cheek almost comical.

“Hyung, you literally just su—”

“Shush!” Kyungsoo cuts in, blushing profusely when Jongin brushes stray crumbs from the corner of his mouth. “I’m going to shower. Put some clothes on.” Jongin’s laugh follows him into the bathroom, but it infects him with a smile nonetheless.

Kyungsoo’s shower takes longer than he means for it to take. He wanted to rush to get back to Jongin’s warm embrace, but the cool water washing away the sweat and heat makes him drowsy, so he lingers and watches the lather of the soap swirl down his legs.

Eventually (with great reluctance), he gets out of the shower on wobbly legs. He doesn’t bother with any clothes (except his briefs; they may have sucked each other’s dicks but that doesn’t mean his newfound bashfulness is going away soon) before he shuffles out into the room.

Jongin is sprawled on the outdoor bed; he looks almost peaceful, but as soon as Kyungsoo steps onto the deck Jongin gives him a one-eyed peek.

“Mm, scrumptious,” he teases.

Kyungsoo smacks Jongin’s thigh but there’s no heat behind it, just as there’s no heat behind his glare. But Jongin, with a sly smile that should have been enough warning, pulls Kyungsoo into the bed and sighs; Kyungsoo lets out a little _oof_ when his cheek smashes against Jongin’s chest, but he takes advantage of the closeness and shimmies his way up until his nose is buried in the crook of Jongin’s neck. Okay, now he’s definitely sure he has no regrets about being so forward. It was worth it.

“I want you to know I’ve always loved you, Kyungsoo,” Jongin says.

Kyungsoo’s hearts somersaults and flutters and skips, because they’ve said this before but it’s never been like this. It’s never been as more than friends.

“And I’ve always loved you,” he whispers; he doesn’t trust himself to speak much louder.

Jongin wraps his arms around Kyungsoo and hugs him close. Kyungsoo snuggles closer (except he can’t, because their bodies are already plastered together, but he tries it anyway) and closes his eyes. Yeah, that private room was the _best_ idea.

Day 5 - Jongin

“I want to give you a massage,” Jongin says, half-draping himself onto Kyungsoo’s back.

“Aren’t massages part of the package deal we got?” Kyungsoo asks, stifling an adorable yawn.

“But _I_ want to give you the massage,” Jongin purrs, squeezing one of Kyungsoo’s asscheeks.

Pink floods Kyungsoo’s ears.

“Oh,” Kyungsoo giggles, reaching down to place his hand on Jongin’s. “That would be nice.”

Jongin hums, smacking Kyungsoo’s asscheek before he rolls out of Kyungsoo’s reach, laughing.

“That stung,” Kyungsoo hisses, untangling himself from the sheets.

“The massage will help with that,” Jongin says with a wicked grin. Kyungsoo shoots him an (adorable) threatening look, but doesn’t retort as he walks to the table.

He shimmies out of his underwear and takes a towel to cover his ass. Jongin eyes it, biting his lip, but grabs the oil and spreads it onto his fingers, starting with Kyungsoo’s back. Kyungsoo’s ears are still pink (so _cute_), his cheeks too, but he sighs as Jongin rubs his lower back.

He takes extra care with Kyungsoo’s thighs, kneading them until Kyungsoo moans. The offending towel falls to the floor, courtesy of a disgusted flick of Jongin’s hand. Kyungsoo peeks at him, closing his eyes when Jongin starts to massage his asscheeks.

“I’ve always loved your fingers,” he murmurs, spreading his legs just a bit when Jongin runs his finger down Kyungsoo’s asscrack.

“And I’ve always loved your ass,” Jongin says softly, tongue to his teeth as he caresses Kyungsoo’s hole.

Kyungsoo’s toes curl and his breath hitches. Jongin bites his lip, massaging Kyungsoo’s hole until Kyungsoo lifts his ass, a low, frustrated moan mingling with the rustle of palm fronds in the breeze.

“More,” he whines, pressing back against Jongin’s fingers.

“Have you fingered yourself?” Jongin asks, circling Kyungsoo’s hole with a maddening slowness.

“Of course— fuck,” Kyungsoo sucks in his breath, sighing when Jongin presses his finger in.

Jongin licks his lips, the image of Kyungsoo fingering himself engraved in his mind. The little whimper Kyungsoo lets out goes right to Jongin’s dick. And because Jongin is feeling kind of bold, he bends down and sinks his teeth into the roundness of Kyungsoo’s left asscheek, savoring Kyungsoo’s yelp. He starts to fuck Kyungsoo’s ass, mesmerized by the hot drag of Kyungsoo’s hole and the way Kyungsoo’s brows are furrowed, mouth parted as he sighs. Then Jongin slips in a second finger, massaging the small of Kyungsoo’s back with his other hand before dragging his nails across Kyungsoo’s asscheek. Kyungsoo squeaks, fingers curling into a fist.

“I want—” Jongin starts, but he doesn’t have the words to finish, so he shuffles closer to Kyungsoo’s face, pressing the head of his dick to Kyungsoo’s lips.

And Kyungsoo sucks the head into his mouth, eyes closed in bliss as Jongin continues to fuck his fingers into him. He hollows his cheeks, which makes Jongin hiss, but Jongin angles his fingers just right and it has Kyungsoo gasping, Jongin’s dick slipping out of his mouth. Jongin almost whines at the loss of wet heat, thrusting his dick back into Kyungsoo’s mouth. The smaller’s sucks are weak, but his moans vibrate up Jongin’s dick. Jongin fucks into Kyungsoo’s mouth, but Kyungsoo’s too engrossed in the sensation of Jongin’s fingers in his ass to be of much help, so Jongin gives up. He steps back down, tongue between his teeth as he slips in a third finger. His dick bumps against the side of Kyungsoo’s ass each time he thrusts his fingers into Kyungsoo, and a pretty pattern of precum is smeared against Kyungsoo’s smooth skin. It’s maddening, because it’s hardly enough to give him the pleasure he needs, but Kyungsoo is keening now, ass in the air as Jongin picks up the pace of his finger fucking. Jongin squeezes Kyungsoo’s right asscheek, smacking it just to see it jiggle; Kyungsoo’s resulting whine goes straight to Jongin’s dick, and he gulps, trying to focus on his fingers.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo whimpers, gasping and clenching around Jongin’s fingers. Cum spurts onto the massage table, his dick throbbing as the white ropes drip from him. Jongin watches, mesmerized, but continues his fucking, slow and maddening as Kyungsoo cums. At least, until Kyungsoo lets out the smallest whine, face screwed up in pleasure. Jongin slips his fingers out (and Kyungsoo’s moan of protest almost makes him regret it), pressing kisses to the swell of Kyungsoo’s balls before he guides Kyungsoo’s hips back onto the table.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Jongin asks, scattering kisses across the small of Kyungsoo’s back. Kyungsoo only sighs, 

He straddles Kyungsoo and slides his dick between Kyungsoo’s cheeks, sloppy and clumsy, but he doesn’t care because Kyungsoo’s ass offers the perfect soft friction, velvet head smearing pre-cum all along the globes of Kyungsoo’s ass. He starts to grind down on Kyungsoo’s ass, dick trapped between the dough of Kyungsoo’s ass, a choked moan escaping him. He knows Kyungsoo is watching him, one beautiful, owlish eye peeking at him over Kyungsoo’s shoulder, and it only makes him bolder. He braces himself, one hand on the small of Kyungsoo’s back, the other on Kyungsoo’s hip, and starts to fuck the softness of Kyungsoo.

“Fuck,” Jongin sighs, one last thrust as he cums on the small of Kyungsoo’s back. Kyungsoo giggles, wiggling his ass to tease Jongin’s balls and his dick, and Jongin grinds down to meet him, groaning. Because he can’t help himself, he massages Kyungsoo’s asscheeks just a little more, dragging his fingers across Kyungsoo’s pink hole.

“Don’t lick the cum today,” Kyungsoo huffs.

Jongin laughs, clambering off the table on wobbly legs. “No promises,” he jokes.

Kyungsoo balks, until he sees Jongin's goofy smile and rolls his eyes. “Gross.”

“I _was_ going to get wipes,” Jongin purrs, “but maybe there’s be a change of plans.”

“Oh no, no you don’t,” Kyungsoo slides off the other side of the table, shivering when a cool breeze hits the mess on his stomach.

“Ugh, fine,” Jongin pouts. A wet kiss on Kyungsoo’s cheek, just to make him squeak, and Jongin struts off to the bathroom. He washes his hands of the massage oil before he grabs the pack of wipes and takes them out. Only to freeze.

Kyungsoo is admiring the mess Jongin made on his back, cheeks pink as he looks at himself over his shoulder in the mirror.

“I think I did an amazing job,” Jongin finally quips, spurring to stand next to Kyungsoo and look his back and ass.

“At making a mess? Definitely,” Kyungsoo teases, snatching the pack of wipes from Jongin’s hand to clean up his stomach.

“What are we going to do?” Jongin asks, taking a wipe from the pack to start cleaning Kyungsoo’s back. “Beach? Actual massages?”

“Dinner and cuddles?” Kyungsoo says, giggling when Jongin kisses his shoulder.

“That sounds perfect,” Jongin hums.

“But _after_ we shower,” Kyungsoo quips.

“Together?” Jongin asks, hope tinging his voice.

Kyungsoo snorts, but a playful smile plays on his lips. “That sounds perfect.”

Day 6 - Kyungsoo

“I think,” Jongin starts, shucking his sandals off by the steps, “I think we should use the piña colada lube today.”

Kyungsoo turns to his side, propped on his elbow as he watches Jongin hop down the steps and onto the white pebbles that stretch out in front of the wood-paneled wall behind the pool. The taller wiggles his toes, lower lip out in a pout.

“Right now?” he asks, trying to keep his voice even. He really, _really_ would like to try it now, but he also doesn’t want to be super obvious. He’s pretty sure he nailed the nonchalant part.

Jongin wobbles, taking tentative steps with a scrunched up nose. “Why not now?”

“Because you’re testing your hot pebble therapy hypothesis,” Kyungsoo deadpans.

The look Jongin shoots him is one of annoyance, but a wince interrupts it. “These pebbles are not as feet friendly as I thought anyway.”

“Mm,” Kyungsoo arches an eyebrow and bites his lips to keep from laughing. Sometimes Jongin is a real dummy.

The taller hoists himself onto the deck, dusting the bottoms of his feet before he walks over to blow a raspberry on Kyungsoo’s neck.

“Ack!” Kyungsoo recoils, ducking his head. “Go wash the feet dust off your hands!”

Jongin snickers and blows another raspberry, this one on the back of Kyungsoo’s neck, before he skitters towards the bathroom. Kyungsoo huffs and uncurls himself, stretching before he gets up. Just as he reaches the side of the bed, Jongin strolls out of the bathroom, pulling Kyungsoo into an embrace. He lets himself relax, his cheek resting against Jongin’s shoulder until the taller kisses his neck and pulls apart.

“I was honestly ready to squirt some onto my finger and try it like that,” he jokes.

Kyungsoo pulls a face. “Of course you would.”

“This should be a judgement-free zone, hyung,” Jongin whines.

Kyungsoo snorts and flops onto the bed, hugging a throw pillow to his chest. The bed dips with Jongin’s weight, and Kyungsoo hides his smile into the pillow. Nonchalant. Super not giddy at all. Nope. Not a bit. Not even when he feels Jongin’s fingers trail down his back, and not when Jongin pulls down the waistband of his shorts, his ass bare and exposed to the warm breeze. He peeks at Jongin over his shoulder, his cheeks warm when Jongin catches his eye. Despite the things they’ve done, he still feels really shy (his brain helpfully reminds him it’s only been _two days_, but that doesn’t help the heat in his cheeks subside), overexposed under Jongin’s intense eyes. The taller crawls up to kiss him, his fingertips dancing across Kyungsoo’s back and ass in soft ministrations. Kyungsoo tries not to shiver, sighing when Jongin breaks their kiss to sit on his ankles. The pop of the lube cap makes Kyungsoo’s cheeks burn hotter, the gentle, almost imperceptible pineapple sweetness floating his way. Then Jongin’s fingers are touching him and Kyungsoo shifts to spread his legs, only to grunt when his pants stop him. They’re still hooked just under his asscheeks; Jongin giggles, pulling them down to Kyungsoo’s shins before he continues, teasing Kyungsoo’s hole. He doesn’t tease as long today, pushing one finger in before Kyungsoo can whine.

“It’s not just fingers today, right?” Kyungsoo asks, groaning when Jongin crooks his finger.

“I-if you want,” Jongin stutters.

Kyungsoo sees Jongin’s ears redden out of the corner of his eye, biting his lip to stop his smile. He loves seeing Jongin flustered. But Jongin’s fingering interrupts his smugness before he can really enjoy it. It doesn’t take long for his moans to carry on the breeze, soft whimpers as Jongin fucks him with two, then three fingers.

Until Kyungsoo’s clenching air. He turns with a confused whimper, lips parting when Jongin spreads his cheeks. Jongin’s tongue laps at Kyungsoo’s hole, a tentative first lick that circles and darts and makes Kyungsoo squeeze the throw pillow tighter. The kitten licks continue until Kyungsoo growls, and he hears Jongin chuckle. He opens his mouth for a retort but a strangled moan comes out instead; Jongin’s tongue fucks him, alternating between dipping into his hole and tracing the seam of it. Kyungsoo’s panting, rutting into the pillow and rocking onto Jongin’s tongue, and he’s sure his precum is making a mess but he needs friction and pressure.

“Jongin just fuck me,” he whines.

Jongin freezes, then dips his tongue into Kyungsoo’s hole one more time. “Do you need more?”

Kyungsoo nods, darting a hand between his legs to stroke his aching dick.

“O-other lube,” he huffs.

“Hm?”

“This one won’t be enough, use the other one,” Kyungsoo says, nearly knocking the right bottle over when he reaches towards the table.

“Aw,” Jongin sniffles as he takes the lube.

Kyungsoo snorts. “It’s not like your dick can taste it.”

“You don’t know that,” Jongin jokes, faking offense. Kyungsoo giggles into the pillow and rolls his eyes, but Jongin’s hands on his waist makes him pause.

“Hm?”

“I’d like for us to be—” Jongin pauses, licks his lips, “face to face.” Kyungsoo’s quiet for a moment, just enough for Jongin to crumple a little. “It’s corny I know—”

“It’s sweet,” Kyungsoo cuts in. He twines their fingers together and gives them a squeeze, his heart fluttering when Jongin’s smile gets super sweet and sappy.

“You always indulge me,” he murmurs.

Kyungsoo huffs and rolls onto his back, throwing the pillow with a little too much force. It bounces off the bed and onto the floor.

“You can say that again,” he teases, but Jongin’s giving him a wide smile, unentangling their fingers to squirt more lube onto his hand. He presses two fingers into Kyungsoo again, just a quick, electrifying taste, before he coats his dick.

“Are you ready?” Jongin asks.

“Aye aye, captain,” Kyungsoo jokes.

Jongin snorts and pinches Kyungsoo’s nipple. “I’m trying to be serious and romantic here.”

“Me too,” Kyungsoo says with a giggle, but before he can gloat at the roll of Jongin’s eyes, the taller presses into him.

The heat of Jongin alone is enough to make Kyungsoo’s heart swell. Not that what they’ve done before hasn’t felt intimate, but it’s also been very heat of the moment, lust and giddiness and pleasure that doesn’t make him feel as bare and vulnerable as he does now. He wraps his arms around Jongin’s shoulders, his eyes fluttering to a close as Jongin kisses him.

A beat of quiet, stillness that’s not quite stillness because he feels the muscles of Jongin’s back ripple under his fingertips as the taller adjusts his knees and forearms and because he feels his heartbeat merging with the _beat-beat_ of Jongin’s own, and because Jongin is slowly, softly pressing wet, gentle kisses down the slope of his neck. Kyungsoo can’t help but smile into Jongin’s hair.

“You can move now if you want,” he whispers.

Jongin shifts to press their noses together, but that jostles them, his dick brushing against the right spot, enough to make Kyungsoo suck in his breath.

“Sorry,” Jongin murmurs, a quick kiss on the nose to soothe him.

“I want more of that,” Kyungsoo says with a breathy laugh.

“Right,” Jongin giggles.

He braces himself on his forearms and buries his face in Kyungsoo’s neck as he starts to thrust, hesitant until Kyungsoo digs his nails into Jongin’s back. He sets a rhythm, his hips smacking against Kyungsoo’s soft ass, a jolt of pleasure that’s accompanied by the wetness of Jongin’s tongue and mouth on Kyungsoo’s sensitive neck. His dick is leaking precum, hot against his feverish skin, and the breeze that blows into the room makes him shiver and shrink until Jongin’s warmth envelops him. He’s clinging to Jongin’s neck, but moves his hands up to enmesh his fingers in Jongin’s hair. Jongin meets him with a kiss, slow and luscious and wet, just like his thrusts.

But with the next breeze Jongin breaks the kiss and moves to the juncture of Kyungsoo’s jaw and neck. His thrusts are faster, until Kyungsoo can only throw his head back and whimper at the staccato of pleasure, heightened by Jongin’s mouth along his neck and the shiver of cool air with each breeze. There’s something about the way Jongin holds him, the closeness of their bodies, the mingling of heat and perfume of sex, the thrill of each thrust and the softness of each kiss; it all makes Kyungsoo overwhelmed. Jongin has always been attentive, but it’s more noticeable now. He’s attuned to Kyungsoo’s every whimper, his every twitch and moan and sigh and skipped breath. It’s why Kyungsoo’s on the brink of his orgasm, his every nerve a circuitboard of pleasure until Jongin shifts his angle to better his leverage, the canting of his hips enough to set off Kyungsoo’s orgasm. He scrunches his nose and tries to hide his face in the heat of Jongin’s neck, but the younger sits up enough to force Kyungsoo to fall back onto the bed, lips parted as he cums on his stomach.

The soft brush of Jongin’s fingertips along his cheek makes him peek, enough for him to see the glow of lust and love in Jongin’s eyes, the little furrow in his brow and the way his lip curls when he hisses. That and a stuttered moan are Kyungsoo’s only warning before Jongin cums. He holds Jongin’s hand to his cheek, his other hand squeezing Jongin’s hip as the taller’s orgasm shudders through him.

“That was—” Jongin pauses and bends down to press a sloppy kiss to Kyungsoo’s cheek, but misses the mark and plasters the kiss on Kyungsoo’s nose instead. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Kyungsoo says. He clasps Jongin’s face in his hands, gentle as he guides Jongin’s lips to his. They kiss, long and slow and with too much tongue, but neither of them cares much. It’s just them and the breeze, cooling the sweat on their skin.

Jongin breaks their kiss, pressing their foreheads together. Kyungsoo’s still cupping his cheeks, brushing his thumb across Jongin’s cheekbones.

“We should probably clean up,” Kyungsoo whispers.

Jongin chuckles and rubs their noses together. “I don’t want to move. I just want to cuddle.”

“You always want to cuddle,” Kyungsoo huffs, but he stretches his neck just enough for a chaste kiss. “But it’s better if we’re clean.”

Jongin grumbles in reluctant agreement. Typical baby. Still, after he gives Kyungsoo another kiss, he sits back and pulls out, gentle when Kyungsoo hisses. He parts Kyungsoo’s cheeks, biting his lip.

“The point is to avoid getting the bed dirty, Jongin” Kyungsoo says.

“It’s just—”

“You can watch your cum leak from my ass when we’re not staying at a resort with fancy sheets,” Kyungsoo interrupts, his ears on fire because, yeah, he really just said that.

Jongin giggles but complies; he sprints towards the bathroom and comes back with the wipes, quick as he wipes the cum and lube off of Kyungsoo’s stomach and ass. He balls up the wipes and throws them in the trashcan, celebrating the fact that they landed inside the bin with a jiggle. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, but only because he loves the dorky side of Jongin as much as the hot side. He also loves Jongin’s cuddly, soft side, which is on full display now. Jongin snuggles up against him, sighing when Kyungsoo worms his way into Jongin’s embrace, his cheek pressed to Jongin’s chest.

“What do you wanna do for the rest of the day?” Jongin asks.

Kyungsoo hooks a leg over Jongin’s and smiles. “Absolutely nothing.”

“Mm. That’s a great idea,” Jongin mumbles.

“But first a nap,” Kyungsoo adds, his voice muffled by his smushed cheek.

Jongin doesn’t even respond. He kisses the top of Kyungsoo’s head and starts to draw circles on Kyungsoo’s back with his fingertips, ministrations that lull Kyungsoo to a deep, wonderful sleep.

Day 7 - Jongin

They’d gone swimming earlier in the morning and overstayed until the water washed off the sunscreen and the sun scorched, so Kyungsoo’s “a little sunburned.” Just enough for his shoulders to smart when he puts on a t-shirt, and just enough for the skin of his nose to feel tight. Jongin insists that it’s worse than that, but Kyungsoo waves him off. At least, until he rips off his shirt and hisses at the pain, his fingers hovering above the tender skin to feel the heat. Okay, he finally admits, maybe he’s more than just _a little_ sunburned.

“Ha! They have aloe gel in the fridge!” Jongin barks triumphantly. He waves the little green bottle in the air before coming to Kyungsoo’s side.

“Just be gentle because—” but Jongin doesn’t let him finish, squeezing the cold gel directly onto Kyungsoo’s burnt shoulder. “Fuck!”

“Language, hyung,” Jongin teases, gentle as he spreads the gel across Kyungsoo’s shoulders and boops the excess onto Kyungsoo’s nose.

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo says again with a petulant frown. Which is stupidly adorable. So adorable Jongin can only laugh.

“Well now we’ve learned our lesson, haven’t we,” he says in a sing-song.

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo grumbles. He’s always so _articulate_ when he’s grumpy. Jongin loves it.

“I guess what I had planned will have to wait,” he murmurs, trailing his fingertips down Kyungsoo’s arm. Kyungsoo tries to stifle the snort of annoyance, because Jongin (naturally) won’t just come out and say it. Jongin likes it when Kyungsoo asks. Which he does.

“What did you have planned?”

Jongin smirks, but his smirk turns into a goofy smile when he meets Kyungsoo’s deadpan stare.

“It might have involved us,” Jongin begins, hiking up the leg of Kyungsoo’s shorts to knead Kyungsoo’s thigh, “on this very bed. Kissing. Touching. Maybe even having some sex.”

Kyungsoo snorts, swatting Jongin’s arm.

“We _can_,” he says, smiling coyly.

“But it’ll hurt,” Jongin says with a pout. “Your shoulders are gonna rub against the sheets.”

“Not if I’m facing the other way,” Kyungsoo says, his voice soft and breathy.

Jongin’s breath hitches. “L-like…from behind?”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, giggling. “Uh, yeah, that’s what the other way means.”

Jongin blushes.

“I like seeing your face though,” he says softly; he loves the crease of Kyungsoo’s eyebrows when the Jongin finds the right angle, and the way his lips part when he’s close to his orgasm. But, his mind helpfully suggests, it must be nice to see the orbs of Kyungsoo’s ass jiggle as he fucks him. Yeah, _really_ nice.

“Guess we’ll have to wait until I heal then,” Kyungsoo sniffs, pretending to be offended.

Jongin whines. “Okay, I’ll promise to be gentle, but if it hurts you have to promise to tell me.”

Kyungsoo presses a wet kiss to the corner of Jongin’s mouth. “Promise.”

He shimmies out of his shorts and underwear before Jongin can say much else. Jongin gapes, then bites his bottom lip to keep himself from looking dumb.

“Oh,” he mumbles.

But now Kyungsoo’s toying with the button of his shorts and he hurries to shimmy out of them, the heat in his cheeks almost as intense as the heat radiating off of Kyungsoo’s skin. Kyungsoo strokes his dick a few times, and accompanies that with a deep kiss, but just as Jongin’s starting to get hard Kyungsoo stops.

“Wh—”

“Towel,” Kyungsoo says with a sultry smile.

Jongin bites back a whimper. It’s easy to forget that Kyungsoo’s an expert tease when he wants to be; Jongin lets out a resigned sigh and strokes himself as he watches Kyungsoo’s bare ass shuffle across the deck and into the room. Except Kyungsoo takes a while; he disappears into the bathroom, long enough for Jongin’s dick to get hard as he lazily strokes himself. Jongin cocks his head to one side, ready to get up and find Kyungsoo when the shorter comes out of the bathroom with a bashful smile.

“I figured I should come prepared,” Kyungsoo says.

Jongin frowns until he sees that Kyungsoo’s hard, and when Kyungsoo bends to throw the bottle of lube and the towel onto the bed he sees a glimmer of lube from Kyungsoo’s hole. Oh. Jongin’s heart flutters at the thought of Kyungsoo touching himself, and he’s a little mad that he didn’t get to watch. But Kyungsoo’s kissing him again so he can’t stay mad for long, especially when Kyungsoo straddles him.

“I thought you said—”

“I wanna try this too,” Kyungsoo murmurs against his lips, reaching down to guide Jongin’s dick to his hole. “I see you got yourself prepared too,” he says, but it ends with a breathy moan when he sinks onto Jongin’s dick. And Jongin lets out a choked moan, digging his nails into Kyungsoo’s waist.

“I don’t think I’m going to last too long if you’re—” he finishes with a strangled moan because Kyungsoo has set a slow pace, riding Jongin’s dick with trembling thighs and stilted whimpers. He cups Jongin’s cheeks in his hands (which Jongin always loves, closing his eyes to relish in the warmth of Kyungsoo’s fingers splayed against his skin) and kisses him deeply. At least until their teeth clack and Kyungsoo breaks away with a giggle.

“Sorry,” he manages between his breaths; he digs his fingers into Jongin’s shoulders for leverage, but his thighs are trembling too much and he sinks onto Jongin’s dick with a frustrated huff. “I think I need to do squats more often.”

“You’re doing them right now,” Jongin jokes; he doesn’t even flinch when Kyungsoo nips at his lip in protest.

“Now it’s your turn to do the work,” Kyungsoo purrs.

He winces when he climbs off of Jongin’s lap, as does Jongin because he already misses the tight heat of Kyungsoo’s ass. But, he thinks when he turns and sees Kyungsoo waiting on all fours, ass in the air, it’s worth it. He strokes his dick once, then takes a second to knead Kyungsoo’s asscheeks, a moment to appreciate the way Kyungsoo wiggles his ass closer, his balls bumping against the head of Jongin’s dick. Jongin groans; he knows he’s being a little impatient, but it doesn’t stop him from guiding the tip of his dick to Kyungsoo’s hole, sighing when he presses into Kyungsoo’s hole. The shorter’s moan goes straight to Jongin’s dick, as does the sight of Kyungsoo curling his fingertips into the sheets.

A second for Kyungsoo to adjust, but Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to want it, pushing back against Jongin’s hips when he doesn’t move.

“Indulge me,” Kyungsoo hisses.

And who is Jongin to deny him? He steadies his grip on Kyungsoo’s hips and starts to move, slow at first to watch the slide of his dick in and out of Kyungsoo’s hole. But of course Kyungsoo lets out a frustrated moan at Jongin’s speed, peeking over a red shoulder with one owlish, kind of angry eye.

“I was just enjoying the view,” Jongin purrs, grinning at the red that spreads across Kyungsoo’s cheeks.

But he knows better than to tease Kyungsoo too much, so he picks up the pace. It’s truly a sight to behold, the jiggle of Kyungsoo’s ass and the red that spread from the collision of his hips against the dough of Kyungsoo’s cheeks, the pink of Kyungsoo’s hole dragging along Jongin’s dick, Kyungsoo’s interrupted moans that stutter with the force of Jongin’s thrusts.

The cool breeze across his pert nipples makes him shiver. He’s overheated, and the tightness of Kyungsoo doesn’t help. They’re both feverish, and sweat pearls on the small of Kyungsoo’s back. The older drops to his elbows and forearms, crying out when Jongin adjusts to the angle and picks up the speed.

“Fuck!” Kyungsoo whimpers, tangling his fingers in the sheets. “I’m so close Jongin.”

And Jongin is, too. He snakes a hand between Kyungsoo’s legs, pumping Kyungsoo’s dick until he feels Kyungsoo’s dick pulse. Kyungsoo yelps, hot cum spurting from his dick as Jongin shortens his thrusts, faster and stronger, and the way he moans makes Jongin teeter on the edge of his own orgasm. Kyungsoo’s clenching hole doesn’t help, and neither does the heat of Kyungsoo’s dick in his hand, still dripping cum.

“Kyungsoo,” he moans, his thrusts stuttering and uneven.

It’s Kyungsoo’s closed eyes that make Jongin cum. The blissed out look on his face as he drops his head onto the pillow, back arched and knuckles white as he grips the sheets, the little part of his lips and the little furrow of his brow. _He_ did that. _He_ made Kyungsoo cum like that. Jongin screws his eyes shut as he cums, thrusting messily as his cum spurts into Kyungsoo’s ass.

“This was the best way to finish this trip,” Kyungsoo mumbles, wincing when Jongin pulls out.

Jongin laughs, pressing a kiss to the sweatiness of the small of Kyungsoo’s back before he sits back on his heels.

“Yeah, the very best way,” he says, parting Kyungsoo’s cheeks to watch the cum dribble out of Kyungsoo’s hole. It drips down his balls, thick and white and stark against the deep pink of Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo huffs. “I should’ve known.”

Jongin nips at Kyungsoo’s left cheek, then hovers. He’s tempted to lick Kyungsoo clean, to taste his cum in Kyungsoo’s ass, but he figures he should probably leave the kinkier stuff for when they’ve been a couple for a while. The thought makes him blush, so he nips Kyungsoo’s cheek again and sits up.

“My ass is going to need a break after this,” Kyungsoo groans, but he giggles afterwards.

“There’s always hands,” Jongin says, running his hands down Kyungsoo’s thighs. “And mouths.”

“I don’t know about you, but there’s only so many orgasms in a row I can handle before I can’t walk,” Kyungsoo mumbles into the pillow. “We’re not eighteen anymore.”

“You’re right, we should leave it for Seoul,” Jongin hums. “It’s a good way to warm up.”

Kyungsoo giggles. “Clean me up, Nini.”

Jongin slides off the bed and gives Kyungsoo a smooch on the cheek before he runs towards the bathroom. Kyungsoo is pliant when he comes back, groaning in satisfaction when Jongin cleans the cum and sweat off of him. He disposes of the wipes before he clambers into the bed and pulls Kyungsoo close.

“Are we—”

“Hm?”

Jongin tries not to coo at the sleepy, sex-sated look Kyungsoo gives him. So he kisses the button of Kyungsoo’s nose. Yeah. Smooth. Except Kyungsoo wrinkles his nose and now Jongin really wants to scoop him up and smother him in smooches. But he’s also trying to ask an important question, so he tries to go for casual, draping his arm across Kyungsoo’s middle.

“Are we boyfriends now? Like, officially?” he rushes, completely betraying his attempt to keep cool.

“Geez, Jongin, was me admitting I wanted to suck your dick in the sauna not a big enough hint that I wanted us to be together?” Kyungsoo asks, giggling.

“So… Is that a yes?” Jongin asks, timid.

“_Yes_, you big baby.”

Jongin beams, rubbing his nose against Kyungsoo’s. “But I’m your big baby.”

“Yeah, you are,” Kyungsoo hums, pressing a sloppy kiss to the corner of Jongin’s mouth.

“I’m thinking we should take trips like this more often,” Jongin says.

Kyungsoo snorts. “Our budget only allows for sex at home after this trip. At least for a few years.”

“Well,” Jongin says pensively, “we could try other places. Like Baekhyun’s apartment.” At Kyungsoo’s disgusted look, Jongin laughs. “It’s payback for the time he and Junmyeon fucked on the couch that night we went to sleep early.”

“Oh, I forgot about that,” Kyungsoo murmurs. “Okay, definitely their couch, but aside from that it’ll just be at home.”

“Speaking of homes,” Jongin says. He doesn’t need to say anything else. They’ve both been living in tiny one-bedroom apartments a few neighborhoods apart. But now…

“We can leave apartment-hunting for when we get back to Seoul,” Kyungsoo sniffs. “Now nap with me before we have to start getting ready.”

Jongin beams, even though Kyungsoo’s buried in his chest and can’t see him. He can’t _not_ beam at the thought of moving in with Kyungsoo. Shit, how can he stop smiling now that it’s going to be _life_ with Kyungsoo, in all the best ways possibly? Not for the last time, Jongin is immensely grateful (like, greatly, truly, incredibly grateful) that Kyungsoo’s little Maldives mix-up led to this. In fact, that giddy, love-saturated gratitude is the last thing he thinks about before he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
